


Bloodstained Hands and Hearts

by Silver_Apple



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: 15 fake smiles as they wait for someone to drop dead.





	1. A Body Has Been Discovered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lovesick Killing School Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525236) by [Silver_Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple). 



> a legit, plot filled fic of this au with trials and character death and all the danganronpa shit is in the works but im still figuring out how the fuckk ch 4 and 5 play out after that's planned i swear ill write it
> 
> for now here's a bunch of ideas and ficlets i had that wouldn't fit into the actual fic, all of them taking place in Ch 1 Daily Life or Deadly Life but none are canon to whatever im fucking planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano investigates a body whilst Midori contemplates her hopeless crush.

There's a quiet hum on Ayano's lips, Midori notices. The reserve course student is really casual about investigating a murder weapon, like this is some sort of fun party game. She holds a bloody knife in her hand like she was born with it, which would've been a lot cooler if she hadn't just plucked it from Osana's ribcage, and if they weren't restrained on time before they had to go to trial. Kuu just looks at the two of them from her spot on the bench with usual apathy, taking out a book as if there isn't a corpse right in front of her.

 

This mystery solving trio of childhood friends idea sounded a lot better when nobody was dead.

 

"I can't believe one of us could do this," Midori tries to break the awkwardness with small talk, she's good at breaking ice she swears, just not with these two introverts."Fifteen young women trapped in a school, the only exit is murder, and only us three vaguely know each other from our youth."Kuu deadpans, not taking her eyes off her reading.

 

"I'm astonished it didn't happen any sooner!" Ayano remarks and laughs, it's obviously fake but her voice sounds so real, like she should've obtained the title of Ultimate Actress instead of Kizana.

 

Ayano puts the knife down, saying something about the blood not being dried and an estimated time of death that was left out of the Monokame files that the former Ultimate Nurse should be telling the kids if Muja wasn't incompetent and terrified of the crime scene.

 

Of course Ayano is guesstimating a lot, but it really helps that she seems confident in herself and that she's pretty. The cherry blossoms and fountain make it beautiful already, but Ayano looks the most genuinely interested in investigating this than she did in any of her childhood and her genuine smile would've complimented the scenery nicely if this wasn't a murder scene.

 

Midori tries shakes those thoughts out of her head because it's not the time to fawn over one of her few friends because at any moment they could be forced to leave. Her cheeks redden, and she sits next to Kuu on the bench, burying her face in her arms. She's not being helpful here anyways.

 

Kokona should be done looking around the school and coming back now to tell them possible locations where the knife could've come from. Info-chan would also probably show up again, cryptically as usual but hopefully with something useful. Then it'd be a quintet instead of a trio and maybe that could disguise how utterly useless Midori was at this.

 

"Hey!" Kokona's footsteps are heard rushing down the hallway, and she'll be by the fountain any moment now.Another pair can be heard close behind. Ayano sighs and plops down next to Midori on the bench.

 

Midori grabs her hand, debating whether or not it's a good time to lay out her feelings. It's about to be life or death but...

 

Instead, she squeezes her friend's hand. "I promise I'm going to try to get you- and everyone out of here!" Ayano snickers and motions to the dead body. "I think that ship has sailed. And we'll have to execute the killer."Midori's grip loosens."Y-yea but," She takes in a breath, trying to strengthen her resolve. "We'll get out and avenge them! Right?"Kuu nods to make her feel better, still not taking her eyes off her book. Ayano glances at her and is met by those green, hope filled eyes.

 

"Ayano you're gonna help me, right?" There's an innocence in Midori's eyes, and even the monster she holds in her hand hesitates to crush it with the truth of self-preservation.

 

Kokona comes rushing in and Info-chan strolls behind her, and Ayano is spared from answering.

 

Information is exchanged so everyone has evidence to use, but before they can discuss possible culprits, everyone is called to the lockers where an elevator has been installed to take them to the trial grounds.

 

Everyone departs after, Kokona, Kuu and Info-chan immediately leaving. Midori snatches Ayano's hand before she can scurry off, her own shaking and resolve crumbling down as reality sets in.

 

"Promise we'll get out of here alive?" Midori is asking for her own comfort and not Ayano's obviously. The girl looks so scared, so afraid of the inevitable death about to happen.

 

Ayano gives her a squeeze and gives the most believable smile she can.

 

"Sure," She lies.


	2. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> motivation is an asshole.
> 
> i've been working on my own personal fangan instead of this for a while but i've been hit with some fresh inspiration so
> 
> i dunno maybe ill actually pump out a fucking legit fic.
> 
> one day. not today.

It's been a day of being trapped in Akademi High, and everyone's been called down to the fountain for Monokame's explanation of the rules.

 

Ayano leans against the sakura tree as mundane topics such as nighttime and breakfast are explained. The air's thick with tension as they all wait for that one topic that's been on the back of everyone's mind since this 'Killing Game' had been announced.

 

"And now!" The plush turtle waves his stubby arms around to emphasize how important this will be, everyone's breath hitching at once. "Murder!"

 

"The rules for the killings are very straight forward!" The turtle grins in a way that scares even Ayano a bit, "You will all be allowed a week to kill someone, starting now. In the event of this week passing without a murder, everyone excluding the mastermind will be executed. But in the case of one of you fifteen dying, nobody will be informed until at least three people stumble upon the body, not including the killer. After which, I will tell everyone in the school to inform you all of the body and you will be allotted one hour to gather evidence for a trial. You will all have to identify the killer, and failure to do so will result in everyone but the killer and mastermind being killed. With only two participants alive, the Killing Game will be unable to continue, and thus the two survivors will be allowed to leave the building. If the killer is identified correctly however, then they will be publicly executed for your viewing pleasure!"

 

It was simple enough, Ayano thought. Nothing as complex as she had feared, although the pale faces of her peers show that she was among the few that found the explanation relieving.

 

The turtle went on for a bit more. Diving into vague details about the two key players in this game: the mastermind and the traitor. The girl who deemed they should all rot here and the participant who's sided with that girl.

 

Ayano doesn't want to know what the other fourteen people here did to be damned here. She doesn't care really, she knows her sins and that's all that matters.

 

Midori rushed over to her almost immediately after the turtle left, with Kuu trailing behind her. She yapped and yapped about how terrified she was, but Ayano couldn't really care enough to listen to her words. She had to do some thinking.

 

The fastest way to get back to Senpai was to kill someone immediately. She had already thought of doing that since she's been told that it was an option, but adding in the chance of death made it less appealing to do right now. Whilst most of the people surrounding her were not among the brightest, she's not certain she can conduct a clean enough murder to not arouse suspicion from some of the smarter girls here.

 

Midori's stopped talking to her by now, having a one-sided conversation with Kuu. Ayano smiles at them like she isn't debating murder.

 

An announcement rings throughout the area, saying that everyone has to go back inside. Ayano vaguely hears her friends talking about going to the pathetic empty classroom they sleep in. She sees them start to walk away and tries to follow them.

 

Someone grabs her arm before she can catch up. Ayano turns around and sees the red haired girl who has yet to introduce herself. She smiles, and Ayano feels sick.

 

"Hello Aishi-san," she says it like she knows her, that smug smile never leaving. "I was wondering if we could make a deal."

 

"Which would be?" Ayano backs away, trying to subtly reach for the knife she strapped to her thigh in case things get violent.

 

The girl notices however, and grabs both of her arms this time with a threatening grip. Her eyes are dark and her smile remains.

 

"I did expect that reaction but," She glares daggers at her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

 

Ayano struggles in her grip but gives up. "So what do you want?"

 

"I want to live Aishi-san, and you're going to help me."


End file.
